A cold heart melted
by inuyashalovingfan
Summary: With his past still haunting him and the future holding surprises he doesn't know what to do. With things changing fast and his feelings for the girl from the future remain a mystery to him he has to decide. To go back to his old life or stay with them
1. Memories of times past

The night breeze blew through the air as the pure blooded dog demon stood alone in the village he'd destroyed moments earlier.

The wind played with his long silver hair that went just above his waist, on top of his head were two dog ears, and he was dressed in the finest blue and white kimono.

He stared up at the moon with a wicked smile on his face and laugh cruelly. "Pathetic mortals thought they could kill me." He said as his golden eyes shined from the blazing huts around him.

He walk to the shrine on top of the nearby hill to claim his prize. Sliding the door open he step inside and inspected the building to find the item he desired most.

_Where is the jewel do not tell me I have been deceived! _He thought as his eyes flashed a crimson red.

There had been a rumor going through the demon grapevine that a powerful artifact called the shikon jewel was kept in a village in the northern lands. After months of looking for the jewel the dog demon learned of its powers and what it could do.

Rumor has it that whom ever possesses it gains unimaginable power, including one wish for whatever they wanted.

Finally after months of searching he had found out where it was to be found, or so he thought. His ears twitch from the crack behind him he turn to look in the eyes of what appeared to be a human monk.

"Where is it?" He asks as he walked towards the monk.

"Demon if your referring to the jewel it is no longer here." The monk was shaken from fear but not backing down from the enraged demon heading for him.

The dog demon quickly grab the monks throat and held him in the air. "If you tell me now where it is I promise to make your death quick and painless, a favor rarely granted." He growled out while bearing his fangs.

The monk gripped at the demons hold on his throat. "I do not know the location of the jewel my master never informed me, all I know is a powerful priestess now guards it somewhere in the eastern lands, you will never claim it." The monk managed to cough out while looking in the demon eyes.

The dog demon did nothing but smirk at the monk and lean closer to his face and whispered. "We will just see about that….. but if that's all you know you are no use of me then, are you." The monks eyes opened wide in fear and with a flick of his claws he slit the monks throat and dropped his body to the ground as it made a sick thud.

_No matter what I will find the jewel, and when I do I will become even more powerful... even stronger then father. _He thought as he licked his claws clean of the sticky liquid. With that he took his leave not even looking back at the burning village behind him.

* * *

2 months later

A priestess with long black hair stood in the outer field of the village she resided in. Among her attire she wore a white yukata top and a pair of red hakamas, the normal clothes of a priestess.

But she was no normal priestess, she was also the guardian of the shikon jewel. Being its protector was not an easy task, as she had to battle wave after wave of youkai every day.

It was indeed a tiring task but it was one she had to do. Speaking of youkai one particular demon had been attempting to steal the jewel the past few days. Unlike the others she never killed him as for some reason he never killed her either_._

_Hes smarter then he looks since he wont come near me, he must know that wouldn't be wise. _She thought as she crouched to sit, sensing him in hiding in the trees behind her.

"You know there is no reason to hide up in that tree, why don't you come sit with me." She said not looking back, after a few minutes she heard a rustle behind her.

"Feh I was not hiding, just observing my enemy." He said as he walk over to her, being cautious of her in case she attack.

The priestess did a small laugh as he sat down a few feet away from her, his eyes staring at her the whole time.

"I wouldn't say i'm your enemy, only if you harm anyone in my village then yes then we would be." She stared out at the setting sun.

"What game are you playing at witch?" She glanced over at him with a small smile across her face.

"Im not playing any game… What do you go by?" He eased up a lil bit but not much as he still didn't trust being around this priestess.

"Feh that's none of your business." He said finally looking away from her, sinse he couldn't stand to look her in the eyes anymore.

"Well that's fair I guess… my names kikyo." She announced hoping maybe if he told him hers, he might tell her his.

"I don't remember asking what your damn name was." He said glaring at her, but she seemed un phased by his anger and look back at the sun just over the mountains.

"It looks beautiful doesn't it?"

He look at the sight before him, "Feh it aint nothing special."

Seeing that this was going no where she stood up to leave. "Well if that's all I must be returning to the village, im sure ill be seeing you around."

He instantly grab her sleeve to stop her. "Hey you know this would save us a lot of time if you would just hand over the jewel already, I would really rather not get my claws dirty."

The priestess matched his threat with a calm smile, "Well I just cant give you the jewel if you want it so badly your just going to have to get successful at stealing it."

She grab at his hand to let her go and turn to walk away. After she was out of his range of smell he laid back to look at what was left of the sun.

_Strange why don't I just kill her, what is it that strays my hand? _He started to drift off into a light sleep with the last image in his mind before sleep claim him was the smiling face of that priestess.

_Kikyo huh……_

_

* * *

  
_

2 weeks later

Kikyo made her way through the forest towards one of her favorite spots…. the sacred tree.

Every day since she spoke to that dog demon he had been following her every where she went. They had spoken a few times since but most of the time he never came out of hiding just staying back far enough to keep his eyes on her.

When kikyo arrived at the sacred tree she placed her hand on the trunk."So wont you come down and speak with me demon."

Closing her eyes she heard him once again step down, He growled at the priestess before him. "Wench don't address me as _demon." _

She turn around to see the slight anger in his eyes. "Well I what do you expect me to call you since you wont tell me your name." She said clearly amused that he would get angry over such a simple thing, his fault no less.

"Feh." Was his short reply to her comment.

"Will explain why are you here, following me around like a lost puppy." With a smirk she watch the anger on his face increase.

"Don't ever call me a puppy." He snarled out showing his razor sharp fangs.

Showing no fear and to his surprise she step towards him, which caught him off guard.

_What is wrong with this woman, why is she not running away in fear?_

He was clearly confused from her actions, he watch carefully as she walk right past him. "Lets go for a walk, is that alright with you?" He look at her retreating form still confused.

"Feh" Was all he said but followed none the less. After about an hour of small talk they came upon river. "The water looks calm today, how about a trip on the water?" She ask as she step inside one of the nearby boats. He stared at her with a strange look after a couple minutes he step inside.

He grab the pole and push off down stream. "So explain why do you covet the jewel so badly? I can sense from your aura you really don't need it." Kikyo stared into the water enjoying the breeze.

"Feh to much power never hurt anybody and that is my goal, be the most powerful demon alive… which I know for a fact I already am." He said with a smirk looking down river.

"If you already are then why want the jewel that doesn't answer my question." She said looking towards him with a small smile.

He was entranced by that small, that one smile that confused him made him feel strange, made time it self stop. He couldn't stand to look at that smile anymore and look away.

"Tomaru." He said quietly.

A look of surprise caught her face. "What did you say?"

Still not look at her he spoke louder. "Tomaru, my name is Tomaru." He said not relizes that he had a small blush on his face.

"Tomaru… that's a nice name." Kikyo look at him with the biggest grin she had shown him yet, happy that he would tell her this even as small as it was it meant a lot to her. "Feh don't get over excited." He said with a rare smile on his face.

The next hour was spent in a comfortable silence. Whrn the sun started to go down and was barely in the sky they decided to return. When they pulled up to the pier Tomaru step out first, he then turn to help Kikyo out.

Just as he pulled her out she slipped, right into Tomaru chest. Startled from the sudden contact with her he slightly stiffen. Kikyo look up right into his golden eyes as they shine in the setting sun. _He… he has the most beautiful eyes. _

Tomaru's mind on the other hand was blank cause his attention was on the girl leaning on him. Without a thought and a low growl he lean forward and captured her lips in a small loving kiss.

* * *

1 week later

_Im a fucking fool! I cant believe I fell for_ _it!_ Tomaru thought as he ran through the forest…his destination Kikyos village.

And he had every intenton to burn it to the ground and kill every last human that lives their. _Ill show her the meaning of pain…maybe ill kill her little sister and make her watch._

Many ideas of making her suffer were running through his mind. Today was the day he would finally claim the sacred jewel. Shortly later the village came in sight and as soon as he got within he instantly started his earlier promise about this village destruction. He quickly made his way for the shrine that the jewel resided in, slashing any who got in his ways to pieces.

With a high jump he landed within the building and grab the jewel. Just then a few guards ran inside to stop him,who quickly met their end. As Tomaru jump out, the shrine exploded leaving debris everywhere.

Running through the center of the village he made his way through the woods. "Yes with this ill finally become even more powerful then ever, even maby invincible!" Tomaru yelled with a smirk on his face as he flew through the air with the jewel glowing brightly in his hand.

Just as he jump by the sacred tree a scream echoed throughout the forest. "TOMARU!" He look to see Kikyo staring at him in the distance.

Before he knew what happen he was quickly stopped in his tracks as an arrow shot him right trough the heart. The force of the arrow push him back into the sacred tree, pinning him. He looked on as the jewel fell from his hand. _NO! _ Tomaru thought as the world around him grew dark.

Growing weak he manage to look up at his Killer. "Kikyo why….I…thought...we." With that he feel into a deep slumber that would last forever.

Kikyo walk over to jewel and pick it up as the villagers and her little sister ran up to her. "Big sister your shoulder!" Keade said as tears ran from her eye.

"Keade I want you to promise me you will get rid of the jewel, burn it with my body." Kikyo manage to say. _Why all this, o__ver such a small thing. _Was the last thing Kikyo thought before she collapsed to the ground from loss of blood.

* * *

Tomaru jump awake startled from the dreams of his past. He laid back in the tree he was laying in trying to calm his his beating heart. After a few minutes he jump down from the tree to look around the camp.

He look at his sleeping friends he had met since he had been woken from his eternal slumber. On the other side of the camp laid the perverted monk Miroku. Not too far from him was the demon slayer Sango with her neko demon Kirara curled up next to her.

He also noted Miroku's hand was a little to close to Sango bottom. _Stupid monk even asleep hes a hentai._ He chuckled lightly to himself. He then look over to his other companions . Looking right near him was shippo sleeping soundly hugging Kagome.

_Kagome. _Tomaru's eyes soften looking upon the sleeping girls face. He fell to one knee in front of her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear.

He knew he cared deeply for the young priestess, she made him feel things he never felt before. He knew even if he like it or not he knew with those puppy dog eyes and that bright smile he would do what ever she wanted. But how deep his feelings went he wasn't sure himself.

With one last look at the girl he stood up and stretch his arms above his head. _Well I know im_ _probably not get any more sleep tonight, personally I don't want to. _With that he walk away to keep guard for the night.

_And thus it begins_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Wow this is the most Ive wrote in a long time, this is also the first story ive posted on fan fiction. Please no flames but ill accept them none the less cause it would help me with my flaws. But most of all please review, it would be appreciated! ^_^ (I do not own any of the characters in this story except those I created) well ill be back as soon as possible with a new chapter.


	2. Naughty monks and dogs

A/N: So I'm sure a lot of you are wondering who Tomaru is well…. you're just going to haft to wait and see. =) But I will tell you a little bit about him. The way I look at him is his personality is a mix between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with some Miroku mix in. He can be nice and caring at some times, but other times he can be ruthless and a blood thirsty demon that makes Naraku look like an amateur. To find out whom he truly is your just going to haft read and find out cause trust me there will be a lot of info as the story progresses.

* * *

The next morning the sun shined through the tops of trees and lit up the small campsite below. Walking back into the clearing with a few fish in hand, Tomaru look around to see if everyone was alright.

That was when he noticed Kagome was not in her sleeping bag. _Kagome! Where the hell is she is?_

He quickly began to panic and ran over to the campsite and threw the fish by the dyeing fire. After inspecting where she was last he lifted his head back into the air to sniff out her scent.

When he caught a whiff of her scent he went running towards where it was coming from. _Kagome don't worry I'm coming!_ The smell of steam had hit his nose and realization quickly dawn on him what she must be doing.

Coming to a stop Tomaru hid behind a tree and look around to see Kagome bathing in the nearby hot springs. His face quickly became a bright red as he mentally cursed his stupidity and look away. Tomaru couldn't help but look back at the sight before him standing in the steamy mist.

With her back to him, Kagome silently hum to herself as she washed her hair and duck under the water to rinse the soap out. When she rose Tomaru couldn't believe how beautiful she look, as water slowly ran down her and her raven locks fell limply down her back.

Decided he'd seen to much he adverted his eyes off the young priestess with her image still in his head. _ Ma...maybe if I leave now she won't know I was here._

Carefully taken a step forward he step on a stick as it made a loud cracking sound. All color in his face from before instantly drained from his face. _Aww fuck._

He heard a loud gasp and splash come from behind him. "Who's their?"

The scent of her fear washed over him, knowing he had been caught Tomaru decided to let her know it was him.

"Calm down wench its only me." Tomaru said as he step out from behind the tree.

With a loud eep! from Kagome she duck even deeper in the water and folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"You pervert cant I get a few minutes alone without you spying on me!" She yelled glaring at him.

Quickly trying to defend himself Tomaru yelled back. "Feh as if I would waste my time spying on you! Besides ain't anything I haven't already seen before." He said with a smirk on his face.

Glaring at him, she grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at him and watched as it connected with his head. "You perverted dog!" Kagome yelled, anger clearly showing in her voice.

Reaching for where he had been hit, he checked to see if he was bleeding. He found out he did indeed have a small cut. "Damnit Kagome before you result into throwing more rocks let me explain!" He growled out at her.

Slowly turning she look at him "Fine would you turn around so I can get dressed." She said with a huff.

Her reply was a loud grunt but he turn none the less. Moments later he heard the splash of water as she got out and a small blush appeared on his face. Looking back slowly he took a quick peek at her from the corner of his eyes. Hey, he was still a man right? He sharply look away as the blush on his face grew. _Damn I'm worse than Miroku._

Confident he wouldn't look she step out of the water. After she finished dressing back into her regular school clothes, she turned and glared at him and folded her arms. "Ok you can turn around now. So care to explain why you were spying on me?"

Turning to yell at her his voice got caught in his throat when a new wave of her scent hit him. _Kami, she smells so good. _Tomaru thought as he looked in her brown eyes. He had always loved her scent, it always calmed him, always soothed his soul.

Kagome started to feel nervous under his gaze. _Why is he looking at me like that? _Trying to get his attention she asked again. "Hello Tomaru are you in their? Why are you here?"

Falling out of his trance he narrowed his eyes at her. "That's my question wench, why are _you_ out here?"

Looking at him like he was stupid she blink. "Isn't it obvious? I came to take a bath before everyone woke up so I wouldn't get disturbed; well that's what I hope for before you had to come spy on me you hentai." She said scowling at him.

Getting pretty aggravated with her name calling he glared at her back. "I wasn't spying on you! You baka! I came back to camp to find you missing so I went looking for you!" He snapped out at her, his eyes instantly widened realizing he said a little too much.

Her eyes soften when it dawn on her what he said. _He was only worried about me._ With a smile Kagome walked over to him and brushed his hair back to look at where she hit him with the rock. "I'm sorry Tomaru, you were only worried about me weren't you?" She looked up at him still smiling.

For what felt like the thirtieth time that day he started to blush again at her touch and words. "Feh I…I didn't say that you did. But you know better then leave off by yourself, I swear one of these days wench you're going to wander off and get hurt." Tomaru muttered as he looked down at the smiling girl. _Damnit it's so hard to be mad at her with when she is looking at me with that damn smile. _He thought as his eyes soften.

She pulled out a small handkerchief from her pocket and started to wipe at the blood that was now starting to fall from the small cut. "I'm sorry for over reacting, your right I shouldn't have went off without telling anyone first. Will you please forgive me?" She said now with a frown on her face as tears started to appear in her eyes.

Quickly alarmed by the scent of her tears he began to panic. "Of course I forgive you Kagome. But why are you crying? Please don't cry I hate it when you cry." He said as he put his arms around her.

"It's just I…hurt…you…Tomaru." She cried into his chest as he pulled her closer.

Tomaru buried his nose into her hair and took a deep breath of her scent. "Kagome you didn't hurt me believe me, you know it takes a lot to hurt me. See take a look." He said into her hair. Releasing her she look at the small wound with a gasp. The cut was already closing before her eyes.

"See what I mean? Come on Kagome you of all people should know a little thing like that ain't nothing to me." He said as he wiped her tears with his thumb with an all knowing smirk on his face.

With a small smile she looked up to him and nodded. "Well what do you say, let's go back to the camp now?" She ran off to grab her bag.

He stood there with a smile on his face watching Kagome gather up her things. _I don't know what I did in my wicked life to deserve her in my life now but whatever it is I'm glad I did it. _"Yeah let's get back I'm sure the others are up by now and I don't want that damn monk getting any ideas." When she was finished he turned around and crouch for her to climb on.

As they approach the campsite Tomaru could smell the scent of cooking fish. _Damn I was sort of hoping they would still be asleep. _With a groan he put Kagome down and the strolled in together.

"Well, well, well, look who's decided to show up." Sango said with a warm smile on her face, she stood up and walk over to the pair and handed Kagome and Tomaru each a stick with a nicely cook fish on the end. They each gratefully took them and walk over to the fire.

"Where did you guys disappear to?" Shippo said as he munched on his fish looking a little to amuse.

"None of your damn business kid so don't worry about it." Tomaru muttered out as he walk pass the kit and sat down.

Kagome walked over and sat down next to Tomaru with a small blush on her face."Where is Miroku-sama at?" Kagome asked as she noticed the monk's absence from the small group.

"I sent him off to go get more fire wood he should be ba…" Before Sango could finish her sentence she was interrupted.

"So I see the two love birds are back now huh?" A male voice was heard coming towards the group.

"Miroku shut up right now while you still can." Tomaru growled at the monk as if daring him to continue.

With a perverted grin on his face he didn't stop. "Yup we all awoke to find that you both were missing. Where did you go?" Still teasing the dog demon and priestess he was grinning like a jackass.

"Monk I'm warning you." Tomaru said as his growling got louder, Kagome on the other hand was looking away blushing madly.

Looking at the priestess and dog demon both a couple times he went on."So you got that far Tomaru? I must say I'm impressed." Miroku whispered loud enough only for Kagome and Tomaru to hear.

What happen next was quite humorous as Kagome started coughing from the piece of meat she was eating and Tomaru not expecting that got a very dull look on his face as his eyes widened and blushed profoundly.

After his shock wore off the dog demon stood up snarling down at his now "prey". "That's it monk I tried to warn you!" With that he jumped onto Miroku and started pounding him in the ground with a few good punches to head. After he was out cold and Sango pulled him off of the poor monk he went to a nearby tree and jumped to the highest branch. _Maybe he'll learn to keep his mouth shut now….. probably won't, baka_

"Well I don't even want to know what he said to have Tomaru jump on him like that. So anyway where _did _you two go?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Well I woke up a little early this morning and decided to go take a bath before we head out. That was when Tomaru showed up." Kagome said with a small blush.

"So you DID do something you naughty dog…. You could have asked me to come watch with you." Miroku mumbled half awake with humor still in his voice.

A loud growl was heard from the tree but before Tomaru could do anything a loud yelp was heard. "Damnit Miroku you really need to shut up!" Sango yelled as she kicked the monk in the ribs again.

_Like myoga says, such is the life of a monk_ Miroku thought before unconsciousness claimed him.

"Baka." Shippo said shaking his head and while kirara mewed in agreement.

"So anyway when should we head out? Sango said as she was dragging the monk over to a tree to lean him against.

"Actually I think we need to go back to keade's to restock on supplies because I'm pretty much out of everything." Kagome announced as she stood up and grab her bout empty bag.

"Oi wench we just left two weeks ago, how are you all ready out!" Tomaru yelled as he jumped out of the tree and storm over to Kagome.

"I'm out because you eat like everyone else here too! And I only packed enough for a couple of weeks because I figured we wouldn't be out long!" Kagome fumed and pointed a finger at his chest. "Besides I need to go back and go to school for a couple of days. Please Tomaru can't we go back." Kagome said giving him the puppy eyes that always work on him.

Tomaru couldn't stand that look in her eyes. He always let her get what she wanted, he knew he spoiled the girl to much but he couldn't help it. "Fine we can go back but two days that's it!" He yelled as he saw the happiness shine in her eyes from his answer and it made him happy he put it there.

She lounge forward and embraced him in bone breaking hug."Thank you Tomaru thank you so much!" Tomaru couldn't hold back a goofy grin on his face.

"Well if that's everything we are leaving now then I'm assuming?" Sango said while smiling as the two pulled away from each other.

"Yes load up, we are out of here." Tomaru said as Kagome climbed on his back. Kirara lean down as Sango threw Miroku on her back and Sango hop on after with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Alright everyone let's go!" Tomaru yelled and off they went.

* * *

After a couple of days a familiar sight came in to view. "Look theirs the village!" Shippo yelled as they up on the hill that overlooks the village. In the distance the farmers could be seen working in the fields as the women did odd jobs around the village.

When they walk into the village everyone stop to say hello to welcome back the heroes from their long journey. When they got to Keade's home they found the old priestess sweeping the front of her house.

"Lady Keade we are back!" Kagome said as she waved at the more experience priestess.

Keade looked up to see the group walking towards her. "Aye Kagome, Ye all are back." Keade said with a warm smile on her face.

"Yes we had to come back a little earlier than we expected." Kagome said as bowed before the Priestess.

"Feh only because she was stupid and didn't pack enough." Tomaru folded his arms and looked away.

Kagome look back at the dog demon and glared at him. "Well excuse me if you didn't eat like a pig every night we wouldn't have run out of ramen so fast." With a smirk she added. "Funny I thought you were a dog demon not a _hog _demon_"_

Everyone laugh at the dog demon which only made him angrier_._ He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted. "So how long will you be staying this time?" Keade asked as she ushered everyone in the hut. Inside Keade started to make bowls of soup for everyone.

"Well a few days probably, I haft to return to my time for a few a few things and I have to go to school."Kagome said as she gratefully took the bowl from her.

"So I see well any news on Naraku then?" Keade ask as she sat down.

This time Miroku answered. "Actually we did hear a rumor that a strong demonic presence was felt somewhere up north we intend on leaving when Miss Kagome here is ready."

"It's not much information to go by but it's all we were able to find out." Sango said shortly after a loud smack sounded through the small hut."Miroku you pervert keep your hands to yourself!" Yelled a very red Sango

Holding his hands up in defense the monk tried to explain. "But my dear Sango it's not my fault it's my hand, it is cursed after all."

All that was heard from Sango was a small mutter about cursed my ass and a snicker from Tomaru. _That monk is such a fool, you don't see me making grabs at Kagome all the time. _That had the dog demon blush as his mind wandered off into thoughts that would put a certain perverted monk to shame.

"Tomaru are you all right, your face is bright red." Said a grinning Shippo

That comment had hit its intention and left the dog demon sputtering."Yeah ummm the soup is hot that's all." He said trying to think of a lie quick.

"Really and you call yourself a fire demon." Shippo said laughing at the look on Tomaru's face.

With a sinister growl the dog demon replied."You best shut up runt unless you want me to prove how much of a fire demon I am." He held up his claws and cracked them as they started to glow a bright red color.

Deciding to step in before the poor kit got himself smack Keade open her mouth to change the topic." Did you come across any more jewel shards while you were gone?"

"No not one we went all over the place and I didn't sense any, their aren't many left so they are harder to find now."Placing her empty bowel down Kagome stood and grabbed her bag and headed for the door."Well if everyone is waiting on me ill go on back now."

Quickly standing up Tomaru chased after her, when he caught up he walk by her side. She turned to look at him she smiled. "You know I can get to the well, I know where it is."

"Feh I know that. I figured I'd walk you there is all." Tomaru said as a small blush appeared on his face.

_He's been strangely nicer then usually today._ Kagome couldn't help but think as she watched him out of the corner of her eyes. After walking in comfortable silence a few minutes later the bone eaters well came into sight.

"Well I guess I'm going back now." Kagome said as she turned and looked at Tomaru.

Tomaru folded his arms and look away. "Yeah, yeah, remember you've got two days that's it no more."

Kagome could tell he wasn't too happy with the fact she was leaving. That was when she had an idea. "Say Tomaru why don't you come back with me?" From the look on his face she could tell he wasn't expecting that.

He thought it over and decided a couple of day with just her wasn't that bad of an idea."Well I don't really have anything to do around here, so yeah I guess I'll come." He could tell he said the right thing as he saw her eyes light up.

She gave him a quick hug and look up at him with that smile on her face."Thanks Tomaru."

Pulling away he grabbed her bag and walked to the edge of the well."Feh no problem, come on lets go it's getting late." He picked her up bridal style and jump in to the well that carried them five hundred years into the future.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go another chapter done and written I must say I'm happy with the way this chappy went. Well if you would please hit that little button that says review this story it would make me very happy ^_^. Any way the next chapter probably won't be done for a while so your all going to haft to wait I promise to get it up in a week or so. Well until my return I bid you adieu oh yes review please!!! (I do not own Inuyasha or any associated with it except my own created characters.)


End file.
